It is known to fasten an electronics control module directly to the casing of a turbojet, and then to connect the electronics module to one or more harnesses via multiple circular connectors, which can make the operations of mounting and removing the electronics module during manufacture of the turbojet and/or for maintenance purposes relatively expensive in terms of time.
In known examples, it is also necessary to employ circular connectors that are distributed around the control module, thus requiring a large number of connectors and, by repeating elementary operations a large number of times, thereby multiplying the risk of error during operations of connecting the electronics module to the harness.
Applications EP 0 291 038, EP 0 213 019, and FR 2 881 607 disclose supports for receiving electronics modules for aircraft, those supports being fastened to a wall of the aircraft by means of screws.